Soy tuyo, soy tuya
by sonrais777
Summary: Los celos son extraños, pero Marinette odia sentir celos. Pero cuando Adrien ve que Marinette ya no es la misma con él entenderá por qué está celoso/ Felix lastima a Bridgette pero se dará cuenta que no puede estar sin ella y menos dejarsela a su compañero. Adrienette y Feligette
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, un one-shot que me quiero sacar de la cabeza desde que vi un comic de Marinette triste de la relación de Adrien con Chloe y Lila y de Adrien celoso de la amistad de Marinette con Nathaniel. Sin más, un saludo al creador de ese comic que nunca supe quién era, y los personajes son de Thomas Astruc. Sin más… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Soy tuyo, soy tuya.

Capítulo único.

Marinette no podía aguantarlo, había días que quería desaparecer pero no podía darse ese lujo, la ciudad necesitaba a Ladybug. Pero ese día era un día en los que quería olvidarse del mundo por completo, la razón, Adrien. Era un buen chico, amable y atento pero Marinette odiaba ver cómo no detenía a Chloe y Lila. Chloe siempre lo abrazaba, siempre estaba cerca de besarlo pero terminaba por besarle en la mejilla, siempre colgada de su brazo, siempre a su lado. Lila no era tan diferente pero era más sutil, Lila le pedía ayuda con la tarea, le pedía verlo en la biblioteca a solas, le pedía consejo y ayuda como toda una damisela en peligro y al final le agradecía con un beso cada vez más cerca de los labios en su opinión. Se sentía mal, cada vez que ellas hacían eso estaba segura que veía a Adrien besarlas en su mente. Tenía celos, celosa porque sabía que no podía acercarse a él sin miedo a hacer el ridículo, celosa porque podían hablar con él sin balbucear, celosa porque ellas podían tocarlo, besarlo, y eso le provocaba unas enormes ganas de llorar. Siempre ha estado detrás de él, admirándolo, esperando cada día una sonrisa…pero ya no es suficiente y su corazón le duele al saber que por su propia cobardía no podría tener nada más. Tal vez… debía rendirse.

Adrien salió de sus prácticas de esgrima, no le había ido muy bien, no estaba concentrado, y la razón era Marinette. Hacía días ella parecía evitarlo, antes le parecía tierno verla nerviosa, tenía la idea de que la intimidaba, pero ahora sus ojos no le veían, ninguna sonrisa, ningún saludo tierno, y eso lo estaba poniendo de muy mal humor. Porque, Marinette era su amiga, ¿no? Esa dulce, tierna y linda chica hacía que sus días de escuela fueran mucho más divertidos e interesantes, pero ahora sentía un vacío en el pecho que no le dejaba en paz. Incluso le molestaba cuando alguien que no era Marinette le hablaba, siempre tuvo paciencia con Chloe pero ya no podía aguantar siquiera su voz, y Lila, también se le hacía molesta, no sabía por qué, pero sentía que esa sonrisa que siempre le daba tenía doble intención.

Entonces la escucho, su risa, ¿aún estaba en la escuela? Volteó con una sonrisa para verla salir de la biblioteca pero su sonrisa desapareció y sintió una puñalada en el corazón cuando la vio salir con Nathaniel del lugar, él pelirrojo y ella hablaron de cosas que no escuchó y ella volvió a reír y a sonreír a Nathaniel, apretó sus puños con fuerza. ¿Por qué estaba sonriéndole? ¿Por qué reía? ¿Por qué con Nathaniel y no con él? Ambos se despidieron y Marinette entonces se acercó para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, apenas fue un roce, pero para Adrien fue como si ella le hubiese clavado más el cuchillo en el pecho. ¡¿Quién era para tener un beso de ella?! Nathaniel se despidió de ella balbuceando, pasó a un lado de Adrien y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío, pero no se atrevió a levantar la vista al salir, sintió la atmósfera muy pesada a su lado. Marinette no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Adrien, ella comenzó a caminar hacia una de las bancas y sacó su libreta de bocetos mientras caminaba, Nathaniel le había dado ideas sobre cómo combinar colores y se había en las formas abstractas de algunos de sus dibujos. Pero entonces siente un escalofrío en su espalda, al voltear mira a Adrien pero se veía tan enojado que sintió su corazón encogerse.

-¿A-Adrien?- se exaltó cuando la mano de él golpeó la pared tras de ella quedando su brazo a escasos milímetros de su cabeza. Nunca lo había visto así y algo cercano al miedo invadió su ser.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sin esconder su enojo.

-¿Q-Qué? Por qué ¿qué?- mira a Adrien acercarse y ella retrocede por instinto pegando su espalda a la pared.

-¿Por qué con él sonríes y conmigo no?- ella le miró confundida y de la garganta de Adrien salió una especie de gruñido.- ¡Eres mi amiga! ¡Tienes que reír conmigo! ¡Sonreír y hablar conmigo! ¡Estar conmigo! ¡¿Por qué ya no haces eso conmigo Marinette?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡CONTESTA!- le gritó en su cara, pero al verla su enojo desapareció al instante siendo reemplazada por la culpa al ver lágrimas en sus ojos mientras sus manos temblaban dejando caer su libreta de bocetos.- N-No, Marinette, l-lo siento, no quise gritarte, yo…no quise…- quiso tomarla de los hombros pero apenas lo hizo la sintió temblar a su tacto y ese puñal en su pecho se retorció más, y al verla sollozar fue peor.- No quise asustarte. Marinette… perdón.

-Ya no…puedo…- dijo como pudo entre sollozos.

-¿Marinette?- quiso tomar su rostro pero ella se exaltó temerosa y se fue corriendo de allí.- ¡Marinette!- quiso ir tras ella pero su pie pisa algo, el cuaderno de Marinette, al alzar la vista ella ya no estaba y tomó su cuaderno. Plagg se asomó de su chaqueta viendo a su portador.

-Te has pasado.

-Lo sé…- gruñó frunciendo el ceño y pasó su mano por su cabeza.

-Eres un niño todavía, cuando ella no te hace caso te pones celoso. ¿Quién lo diría?- Adrien no le dijo nada, se sentó un momento en una banca y abrió la libreta, sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía, pero necesitaba despejar su mente con algo.

-Oh, me gusta este.- Adrien no lo miró.

-Pensé que solo te gustaba el queso.

-De vez en cuando me intereso en otra cosa. Pero este se parece a Chat Noir.

-Sí…Marinette tiene mucho talento.- revisa algunos diseños más y entonces mira varios diseños para varón y su nombre en ellos, una caricatura de él con aquellos diseños puestos le hicieron sonreír, ella los había hecho pensando en él y un elemento que no pasa por alto son los corazones alrededor.

-Vaya, parece que te quiere.-Adrien miró a Plagg, algo agradable se instaló en su pecho, ¿era cierto? Él quería a su lady, aunque su relación fuese de solo una amistad según Ladybyg igual la quería, pero, su corazón le decía que debía estar con su princesa en ese momento, no pudo evitar sonreír con aquella idea, pero al recordar sus lágrimas siente de nuevo el cuchillo en su pecho y aprieta los dientes, molesto consigo mismo.

-¿Qué he hecho Plagg? Soy un monstruo. Hice llorar a la chica más dulce de la escuela.

-Pues pídele perdón.

-No creo que quiera verme.- Plagg suspira, sabía que tal vez se arrepentiría de aquello.

-A ti no, ¿pero qué tal a Chat Noir?

Marinette agradecía que sus padres no estaban, no hubiese sabido explicar el por qué había llegado llorando del colegio, apenas llegó a su cuarto se dejó caer en la cama ocultando su rostro en su almohada.

-Marinette, tranquilízate.

-No puedo Tikki… es que… estaba tan enojado, me odia.- dijo mirando a Tikki.

-No te odia Marinette, ¿viste cómo se puso después?

-Tikki, no quiero que me odie.- dijo hipando sin haber escuchado a su kwami y Tikki se acerca a su rostro con un pañuelo limpiando las lágrimas de su portadora.

-No te odia Marinette, no llores.- un ruido hace que ambas dirijan su vista hacia la ventana, Chat Noir había entrado sin hacer ruido y fue una sorpresa ver a a Marinette y a la pequeña kwami.

-Chat…Noir...- el felino sintió su corazón latir más rápido ante ese descubrimiento. Una sonrisa boba se instaló en sus labios y se acercó a Marinette tomándola de las manos y sentándola en la cama para sorpresa de ella.

-Eres Ladybug.- le dijo viendo como ella le miró con el ceño fruncido.- ¡Eres Ladybug!

-Sí lo soy… ¿acaso estás decepcionado?

-¿Decepcionado?- ahora estaba confundido.

-Sí, decepcionado. Decepcionado porque solo soy una chica normal, torpe y sin gracia. De seguro no te imaginaste que alguien como yo fuera Ladybug.- Chat Noir resopla y su sonrisa vuelve para tomar la cabeza de Marinette con ambas manos.

-Eres mejor de lo que imaginé, eres perfecta, eres perfecta para mí.- la abrazó y ella no supo qué hacer.

-Chat…

-Te quiero para mí. Quiero tu sonrisa, quiero tu risa, todo, te quiero solo para mí Marinette.

-¿Q-Qué dices?- ella se sonrojó por esa declaración.

-Perdóname Marinette, soy un estúpido. Un gran estúpido. Por favor no me odies…- dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-N-No te entiendo, Chat Noir…

-Plagg, Transformación fuera.- un brillo verde le envolvió y Marinette ahogó un grito en su garganta al ver a Adrien a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-A-Adrien tú… - en un impulso Adrien deshace esa distancia uniendo sus labios con los de ella, Marinette estaba demasiado impactada para corresponder, por lo que Adrien tomó su nuca para que no se separará de él en ningún momento. Cuando Marinette en verdad comprobó que no soñaba correspondió a ese beso con timidez. Adrien sonrió sin separarse de ella y se tomó su tiempo sintiendo los dulces y suaves labios de su chica, porque desde ahora era suya. Al separarse ella le mira con un enorme sonrojo en su rostro y él acaricia sus mejillas intentando borrar los restos de lágrimas.

-Marinette…perdóname.

-N-No hay nada que perdonar, yo… es que pensé que me odiabas y…

-Jamás te odiaría, tanto Ladybug como Marinette son muy importantes para mí, y que tú seas ambas me hace tan feliz. Pero quiero saber…- le miró a los ojos.- ¿Por qué ya no estás conmigo como antes? ¿Tú me odias?- ella se muerde el labio inferior y baja la mirada.

-No… lo sé.- eso fue como un golpe para Adrien.

-¿N-No lo sabes? ¿Qué hice mal? Marinette, si hice algo que te ofendiera o… ¿te lastimé de alguna forma?- preguntó intentando no levantar la voz para no asustarla y ella parecía que quería volver a llorar.

-E-Es que no me gusta verte con otras chicas.

-¿Otras chicas?- ella frunce el ceño aguantando las ganas de llorar, desvía la vista molesta.

-Cuando Chloe se cuelga de ti y te besa no le dices nada, o Lila, ella siempre inventa una excusa y después te besa muy cerca de los labios. Cuando las veo haciendo eso yo… soy una persona horrible.- intentó no llorar aunque le era difícil.- Pienso cosas horribles y a veces…soy yo la que deseo hacer esas cosas pero no puedo…- unas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos.- N-No puedo ni hablarte porque te quiero tanto…- comenzó a sollozar intentando controlarse inútilmente cuando para su sorpresa siente a Adrien abrazarla con fuerza, lo quería, lo quería a él.

-Lo siento… Marinette no sabía.

-Soy una persona horrible…

-¡No lo eres! Yo soy quien es horrible, te he hecho daño sin saberlo y me puse celoso de ti y Nathaniel. Te grité furioso… eso nunca me lo voy a perdonar.- escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y Marinette se sorprendió mucho por sus palabras.

-¿E-Estabas celoso?

-Marinette…te amo.- siente su corazón latir con fuerza, sino hubiese comprobado que estaba despierta en verdad creería que estaba soñando.- Y tú… ¿querrías a este gato negro?- ella no pudo evitar sonreír y al fin corresponder a su abrazo.

-Te amo Adrien, a ti, a Chat Noir, te amo gato tonto.- dijo como pudo entre lágrimas y él se separa con una gran sonrisa, una de sus manos acaricia el rostro de Marinette y se acerca a besar su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz, todo su rostro.

-Te amo, te amo Marinette, te amo.- esta vez el beso en los labios es más apasionado, ella no duda en corresponder, Adrien la empuja sutilmente haciendo que se acueste en la cama quedando él encima de ella, al separarse por la falta de aire él la mira a los ojos.- Marinette, desde ahora te lo advierto, eres mía, mía, y de nadie más, y yo soy solo tuyo, puedes hacer de mí lo que quieras my lady. Pero este gato no dejará que nadie te aparte de mí.- Marinette sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, se sentía feliz.

-Adrien…

-Y ya no dejaré que Chloe, Lila o cualquiera haga esas cosas de nuevo, porque solo te quiero a ti… mi Marinette.

-¿Entonces eres mío?

-Tuyo y de nadie más.

-Adrien…soy tuya.- él sonrió, ambos vuelven a unirse en un nuevo beso, más profundo, más apasionado, las manos de Adrien se movieron a la cadera de Marinette y las manos de ella se enredaron en sus suaves cabellos rubios, aquel instante les parecía mágico, y no querían que se acabara, al contrario, querían más.

-¡AJUM!- ambos se separan y al voltear ven a sus kwamis observando la escena, Tikki parecía contenta por ambos pero Plagg, quien les había interrumpido, no.- Siento arruinar este momento tan empalagoso pero me muero de hambre.

-¡Plagg!- Adrien apenas se separó unos centímetros de Marinette.

-Por mí pueden seguir con sus hormonas alborotadas pero después de que me den mi queso.- Marinette no puede evitar reírse y se sienta en la cama para acunar en sus manos al pequeño kwami.

-No te preocupes pequeño, puedes ir abajo, mis padres no están y en la alacena hay muchos quesos, aunque no sé si está tu favorito, tenemos tantos…- los ojos de Plagg se iluminaron y se abrazó a la mejilla de Marinette.

-Tú eres mi lady.- Adrien al ver eso frunce el ceño y abraza a Marinette de atrás.

-Ella es MI lady. Así que más te vale bajar Plagg.- el kwami bufó.

-Eres un mocoso inmaduro.

-¡Fuera!- Marinette no pudo evitar reír de nuevo.

-Tikki lleva a Plagg abajo. Yo enseguida bajo. Adrien, ¿te gustaría comer algo?

-Mmmm…te lo digo a solas.- eso provocó que ella se sonrojara.

-A-A-A solas…tú y…¿yo?- Tikki se rió de ambos portadores y tomó de la mano a Plagg.

-Vamos Plagg, ellos tienen muuuucho que hacer.- se lo llevó abajo y Plagg hace una expresión de asco.

-Puaj, ellos son peor que Félix y Bridgette.- Tikki se ríe al recordar a sus anteriores portadores.

-No creo que sean peores, Félix hizo una escena más grande que Adrien.

-Mmm, te lo reconozco. Pero ellos se le parecen mucho. Espero que no sean peores.

-Pues a mí no me molesta. Todas las Ladybug y los Chat Noir están destinados a estar juntos. Aunque a algunos se les complica más que a otros.

-Eso es cierto, algunos son más cabeza dura.

-Aquí está.- Tikki abre una pequeña alacena y dentro se puede ver no solo camember, sino brie, epouse, entre otros quesos.- Puedes tomar lo que quieras, no notarán la diferen…- Plagg abraza a Tikki.

-Tú sí eres my lady.- le dijo con lágrimas al ver tanto queso.

-Y tú eres mi gato. Siempre.

…..

 **Y espero les haya gustado, dejen su review, por favor no me golpeen y nada de tomatazos, solo acepto comida que no es lanzada. En fin. Gracias por leer y hasta la siguiente historia! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**No tenía pensado hacerlo, pero…ok lo admito amo esta pareja y me pensé mucho cómo podría ser el capítulo. Pero ahora sí, no habrá más, esto se hizo un two-shot! Y espero de corazón que les guste, es un… Félix x Bridgette! En fin, sin nada más que decir agradezco sus reviews y sus favoritos y follows, ante todo esto… COMENZAMOS!**

 **….**

Capítulo especial.

El hermoso Paris estaba cubierto de una capa blanca digna de una postal, había nevado la noche anterior y la gente aprovechaba para salir y admirar el paisaje o realizar las compras de último momento siendo que las navidades estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero para algunos estas fechas no significaban más que pasar el tiempo entre eventos por quién sabe qué evento de caridad. Félix suspiró y miró el cielo encapotado que prometía una posible y nueva nevada. Decidió ese día salir de su mansión para intentar despejarse antes del evento al que asistiría. Odiaba aquellos eventos donde la mayoría de la gente hipócrita buscaba destacar con su buena acción del día. Y no podía ser peor para él al saber que vería a Claudia, esa pelirroja le parecía insufrible, buscando beneficio por su apellido. Entre tanto caminar y pensar no supo cómo llegó frente a la cafetería de la familia de Bridgette. Miró por los grandes cristales el interior del lugar, había pocos clientes que disfrutaban de algo caliente mitigando aquel frío, pero lo que llamó su atención fue ver a Bridgette atendiendo mesas con una sonrisa que cautivaría a cualquiera. Esa sonrisa que ahora no era para él. Pero él tenía la culpa, todo había sido su maldita culpa y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de ello.

¿Cómo pasó? Un mes atrás había tenido un horrible día, tal vez el peor de todos, primero se había tropezado con el queso de Plagg ganándose los reproches de este, luego se manchó la ropa en el desayuno y tuvo que volver a cambiarse, llegó tarde a la escuela porque una anciana lo confundió con su nieto y lo arrastró lejos de la escuela hasta que el dichoso sobrino apareció, después en educación física algún genio se le ocurrió patear una pelota de basquetbol que le dio justo en el estómago, le tocó hacer equipo de química con Claudia puesto que Alan había faltado ese día y la chica hizo volar el experimento, y como cereza del pastel habían notificado a su padre y sabía el discurso que le tendría preparado apenas llegar a casa. Nada podría empeorar, ¿o sí?

-¿Félix?- allí estaba, la voz de Bridgette aunque esta vez su rostro reflejaba preocupación por el frío rubio.- ¿Estás bien?- aquello le pareció una pregunta demasiado estúpida, pero no iba a decirle que no para que ella metiese sus narices en sus asuntos.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-Es que el experimento…

-No voy a hablar de ello.- quiso irse, no quería tratar con nadie más. Pero Bridgette era… Bridgette.

-Félix, si necesitas hablar soy toda oídos, ya sabes…

-No gracias.- intentó irse pero ella comenzó a seguirle.

-Sabes, cuando estoy enojada nada mejor que un chocolate con este frío. ¿Qué dices? Te invito uno.

-No.

-Félix…- intentó tocar su hombro pero apenas Félix sintió su tacto hizo a un lado su brazo con un fuerte manotazo que dolió a Bridgette.

-¡Ya te dije que no! ¿Qué no entiendes que para mí eres insufrible? Acepta un no de respuesta, no me interesa, nunca me va a interesar estar siquiera cerca de ti. ¡Entiéndelo!

-Es que pensé que…- una risa cruel salió de Félix.

-¿Piensas? ¿En serio? Porque no lo parece.- sabía que se estaba desahogando con ella, una parte de sí le decía que parara, pero su ira y frustración pudieron más que su lógica.- Eres la persona más desesperante del mundo, ya entiendo porque tus padres prefirieron morir antes que seguir conti…- calló, los padres de Bridgette habían muerto en un accidente en el que por milagro ella sobrevivió cuando era pequeña, ella vivía con sus tíos desde entonces. Al ver su rostro supo que había cruzado una línea que no debió cruzar. El rostro de Bridgette reflejaba un dolor indescriptible y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no tardaron en caer de su rostro, cuando los primeros sollozos comenzaron sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho atravesarle, nunca la había visto llorar, no importando sus negativas, jamás le había dolido tanto ver a alguien llorar. Todos los que estaban cerca miraron mal el como el rubio le había gritado, pero no le importaba, su vista estaba en Bridgette que lloraba cada vez más fuerte. Abrió la boca, tenía que decir algo, una disculpa, lo que sea para que dejara de llorar pero no salía nada, su voz se había atorado en la garganta, así que intentó tocarla, su mano se movió a su cabeza pero cuando apenas iba a tocarla…

-¡Brid!- la voz de Allegra llegó a sus oídos y antes de poder reaccionar Claude ya le estaba dando un puñetazo en la cara tirándolo en el suelo.

-¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?!- gritó el castaño furioso y lo tomó de las ropas.

-¡Claude! ¡Déjalo!- habló Allegra y este lo soltó para llevarse a Bridgette, si las miradas matasen esos dos ya lo hubiesen matado de más de cien formas. Pero esta vez no se movió, solo vio cómo se llevaban a una llorosa Bridgette fuera de la escuela.

Esa noche la patrulla debía calmarlo, intentó relajarse después de que su padre le diese un discurso sobre comportamiento y al llegar a su habitación fue una sorpresa que Plagg no le dirigiera la palabra toda la tarde.

-Vas a tener que hablarme en algún momento.

-No debiste decir eso.- le dijo el kwami apenas volteando a verle desde la cómoda junto a la cama.- Si sabes lo que se siente perder a un ser querido ¿por qué dijiste eso?- Félix frunció el ceño.

-Por idiota…- dijo suspirando.

-Esta vez no te lo niego.- Félix frunció un poco el ceño y miró a Plagg.

-Es hora de patrullar. Plagg, Transfórmame.- como Chat Noir se sintió mejor al recorrer los tejados de Paris, aunque sin saber cómo llegó estaba frente a la cafetería de la familia de Bridgette, no había ninguna luz encendida en su habitación, quiso asomarse pero le pareció ridículo y fue a la torre donde se encontró con su lady viendo el paisaje de Paris.- Buenas noches my lady, esta hermosa noche no se compara con su purrfecta belle…- la vio esconder un poco su rostro cuando se acercó.- ¿Ladybug?

-Lo siento Chat, es que me entró una basura en el ojo.- dijo fingiendo tallarse el ojo, el gato curioso le miró y notó sus ojos rojos.

-Ladybug, ¿por qué lloras?

-No estoy llorando.- dijo intentando en vano que su voz no la delatara pero el gato la tomó de los hombros y la hizo girarse.

-Ladybug, ¿por qué estás llorando? ¿Qué paso?- ella quiso zafarse de su agarre pero él no se lo permitió.- ¡Ladybug!

-Fue mi culpa…yo hice enojar a alguien.- él aflojó su agarre y ella volteó a ver el paisaje de la ciudad.- Intenté animar a esa persona pero al final fue un desastre y…- nuevas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.- Tiene razón, soy la persona más desesperante del mundo.- aquello fue como una daga en el pecho de Chat Noir, lo que pasó hace unas horas llegó a su mente y miró detenidamente a Ladybug como si por primera vez la viera de verdad, sintió el corazón latir con fuerza y una serie de sentimientos dispersos se arremolinaron en su pecho hasta llegar a su garganta.- Bridgette…- su voz sonó más aguda de lo normal pero fue claro y ella le miró con una expresión cercana al espanto.

-¿Chat?- ella miró el rostro del felino.- ¿C-Cómo…?- entonces el gato se tomó la cabeza y dio media vuelta murmurando una y otra vez "no", a ella casi le dio miedo pensar que se arrancaría el pelo por como lo sujetaba, ella se acercó a él, nunca lo había visto así.- Chat detente…- quiso tocarlo pero él primero fue quien la tomó de los hombros haciendo que le mirase.

-Lo siento…lo siento tanto, no quise lastimarte.- ella no entendía, ¿por qué pedía disculpas?- Soy un estúpido, lo siento Bridgette, perdóname no quise decir eso…- entonces fue ella quien retrocedió mirándole fijamente cubriendo su boca ahogando los sollozos que querían salir.- Bridgette…

-Fé…lix…- un sollozo escapó de su boca y sin más escapó de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡BRIDGETTE!

Los días siguiente ella le evitaba, si sus miradas se encontraban Bridgette le miraba con una gran tristeza, aquel brillo en sus ojos ya no era el mismo y supo que había roto algo dentro de ella. Las patrullas se volvieron solitarias, sabía que ella seguía con las patrullas, pero ya no se reunía con él en la torre, solo le daba cortos mensajes por los comunicadores. Y tampoco podía acercarse en la escuela, Allegra o Claude siempre estaban con ella. Sentía que cada vez se hundía más, ahora se daba cuenta, extrañaba su compañía, no solo como Ladybug, sino como Bridgette, sus sonrisas, sus formas extrañas y extravagantes de comportarse, la quería, la quería con él de nuevo, y cada vez que la veía con Claude tenía deseos de golpear al castaño hasta… su celular le saca de aquella ensoñación, suspira y entonces ve que se trata de un mensaje del asistente de su padre. Frunció el ceño, ni siquiera su padre se molestaba en hablar con él, tenía que ser su asistente quien le recordara sobre aquel ridículo evento de caridad. Miró por la ventana por última vez y suspiró al verla sonreír, dio media vuelta sin percatarse que ella volteó justo cuando él se iba.

El evento de caridad era en el hotel Le Grand Paris, todo parecía iluminarse como si de un diamante se tratase, las personas apoyando a beneficencias para quedar bien con los medios y su padre no era la excepción, quedar bien con la sociedad era su prioridad, siempre lo había sido. Quería marcharse de allí, pero solo suspiró en una esquina del lugar intentando ocultarse.

-Deberías divertirte, es una fiesta.- le dijo Plagg que se asomó de la chaqueta de su smoking.

-Ocúltate y sigue comiendo tu queso.

-Que amargado, de haber sabido que estarías así ni hubiese venido.

-Viniste porque los canapés son de queso y mi única ventaja en esto es que con ese olor en mí puedo ahuyentar a cualquiera.- Plagg iba a replicar cuando Félix lo mete en su chaqueta al ver a una pelirroja de cabello corto cuyas puntas se rizaban hacia arriba acercarse.

-¡Félix querido!- le tomó del brazo y él la miró detenidamente, vestía un vestido de color verde esmeralda y como siempre un maquillaje demasiado exagerado, él suspiró intentando quitársela sin ser demasiado brusco.

-Hola Claudia.

-Me alegra tanto haberte encontrado, eres difícil de localizar.- él no dijo nada y ella se rió entre dientes, una risita de lo más irritante y estúpida.- ¿Y estás listo para dar la noticia?

-¿Noticia?

-De nuestro compromiso tontito.

-¿Qué?- éste la miró confundido.

-¿Tu padre no te ha dicho?- volvió a reír.- Ha arreglado todo para que anuncies nuestro compromiso después de la cena, ¿no es emocionante? Nuestras compañías se fusionaran y tú y yo estaremos juntos siempre y…- esta vez se zafó sin delicadeza alguna de su brazo y comenzó a caminar lejos de ella para buscar a su padre, si creía que se iba a casar con aquella loca hiena estaba equivocado. Sin querer se topa con alguien y casi la tira de no ser porque la sujeto de los hombros.

-Perdón…- se disculpó la otra persona y Félix se congeló, entre sus brazos tenía a Bridgette, la joven se veía hermosa, su cabello estaba peinado en un moño que no dejaba ni su típico mecho suelto, su rostro tenía un maquillaje ligero y un labial rosa que brillaba en sus turgentes labios, su vestido era de un azul con cuello estilo oriental y sin mangas, un cinto negro marcaba su cintura a la perfección y unas zapatillas oscuras con brillantes azules que le daban un poco más de altura. No, hermosa no era la palabra correcta, era la mujer más bella que había.

-Bridgette…

-Fé… Félix…- ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos hasta que alguien aparta a la chica.

-No te atrevas a tocarla Félix.

-¿Claude? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo queriendo fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Mi padre está a cargo del ala de cirugía y es representante de una de las organizaciones a caridad. Bridgette vino como mi pareja.- dijo pegándola más a él y Félix apretó los puños con fuerza. Bridgette sintió lo tenso que se había vuelto el ambiente entre ambos.

-C-Claude, vamos a buscar a tu padre, ¿no?- el castaño no dijo nada, asintió y se iba a llevar a Bridgette pero Félix la toma del brazo.

-Ni se te ocurra.- ambos jóvenes se miraron con deseos de golpearse uno al otro pero entonces Félix siente una mano tras de él y al voltear ve a su padre mirándole con aquella frialdad que le caracterizaba.

-Félix.- el rubio se obligó a soltar a Bridgette y Claude no desaprovechó la oportunidad de alejarla de Félix y perderse entre la multitud.

-Padre…- le miró con toda la ira que pudo.- ¿Cuándo me ibas a avisar sobre mi supuesto compromiso?

-Desde el principio te he dicho que quiero que interactuaras más con la señorita Dupont, te creía más listo.

-No me casare con ella.

-Claro que lo harás, es una orden. Nuestras compañías se beneficiarán una a la otra.

-¿Solo soy eso? Un medio para cerrar un contrato.- entrecerró los ojos y su padre no se inmutó.

-Tómalo como quieras, pero ella es tu prometida y te casarás te guste o no. Después de la cena anunciarás tu compromiso con ella.

-No lo…

-Félix, es una orden. Si me desobedeces sabes que te puedo sacar de la escuela y mandarte a un internado, recuerda que aún eres menor.- Félix apretó los puños y bajó la mirada.- Así me gusta, no me vuelvas a replicar en tu vida. ¿Entendido?- su hijo solo asintió y el varón le dejó. Quería escapar, quería huir de todo, aquello era tan injusto. Félix apenas probó bocado de la dichosa cena que le dieron, su mirada iba a la mesa donde Bridgette estaba, ella parecía confundida con los cubiertos y eso le hubiese hecho sonreír de no ser porque tenía a la pelirroja bien sujeta de su brazo, aquello no podía ser peor, pero notó como ella de vez en cuando le miraba y apartaba la vista, ¿estaba asustada? ¿Apenada? En ese momento la orquesta se detuvo y la voz de su padre sonó en el micrófono, miró a Bridgette y a Claude levantarse de la mesa y detenerse al escuchar a su padre.

 _No la toques._

Veía a Claude hablar con Bridgette.

-¡Félix!- la voz chillona de Claudia le regresa a la realidad y puede ver que su padre le está esperando encima del escenario. Él se levanta y sube con aquella parsimonia que le caracterizaba, tomó el micrófono y miró a su padre y a su supuesta prometida.

-Muy buenas noches, esta noche quisiera agradecer primeramente a todos por este evento en el cual muchos saldrán beneficiados.- vio que Bridgette le miraba.

 _My lady._

-La ayuda a estas nobles organizaciones será de gran ayuda para los necesitados. Y a todos los presentes me gustaría anunciar…- vio a Claude tomarla del hombro y él apretó el micrófono en su mano.

 _Aléjate._

-Con mucho gusto…- Claude le dijo algo al oído a Bridgette que hizo que ella dejase de ver a Félix.

 _Largo._

-Sobre mi compromiso con…- Bridgette le miró cuando dijo la palabra compromiso pero entonces ve como Claude la toma de la cintura y la pega a su cuerpo.

 _Ya basta._

-La señorita…- se acerca demasiado a su rostro y…

 _¡MÍA!_

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A BRIDGETTE!- su voz retumbó por todo el lugar y el sonido del micrófono se volvió agudo molestando a todos. Félix miró furioso a Claude y sin más dejó caer el micrófono y se bajó del escenario de un salto yendo directamente hacia Bridgette cuando siente que le toman del brazo con fuerza.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- su padre se veía molesto y Félix de inmediato se zafó de su agarre.

-¡Manejar mi vida por primera vez! No me voy a casar con Claudia solo por tu maldito beneficio, desherédame, haz lo que quieras, pero no vas a volver a manejar mi vida a tu maldito antojo. Y si quieres tu maldita boda espera unos meses y esa hiena ya será mayor de edad para que tú te cases con ella.- comenzó a caminar hacia Bridgette ignorando los gritos de su padre y de Claudia que comenzó a gritar y a chillar como una niña pequeña. Tomó del brazo a Bridgette y miró a Claude que retrocedió al ver la mirada del rubio.- Tócala otra vez y te mato.- algo en las palabras de Félix le hicieron ver que no bromeaba, después Félix comenzó a correr. Bridgette no se creía lo que acababa de pasar pero apenas podía correr con los tacones.

-¡Félix espera!- el rubio la jaló hacia un balcón y la abrazó para esconderse, en ese momento vio al asistente de su padre buscarlo y a otros más de seguridad.

-Tenemos que irnos. Plagg.- el kwami se asoma y mira a su portador.

-¡Esto se puso como de película! No me lo creo.

\- Transfórmame.- pronto Chat Noir apareció y cargó a Bridgette como si fuese una novia.- Sujétate bien.- salieron del hotel de un salto, Chat Noir corrió por los edificios hasta llegar a Notre Dame, allí en aquel solitario lugar bajó a Bridgette y ella tanteó un poco el terreno del campanario con sus tacones.

-Félix… digo, Chat…- su aliento se podía ver por el frío que hacía, pero él le abraza enterrando su nariz en su cabello.

-No voy a perderte.- el aroma de Bridgette le tranquiliza un poco, tan dulce como ella.- Perdóname, perdóname Bridgette, soy un idiota, lo que te dije no tiene perdón pero…- se separa un poco y toma su rostro con ambas manos, se podían ver algunas lágrimas en los ojos de Chat Noir.- No puedo estar sin ti un solo día más. Me muero sin ti. Por favor, perdóname.- ve como Bridgette parece querer llorar, pero lejos de alejarlo tomó sus manos.

-¿No…no me odias? Pensé que tú me odiabas, por eso te dejé en paz, es que yo soy desesperante y tú te veías molesto y…- Chat Noir sonríe y pega su frente con la de ella.

-Eres desesperante pero me alegra que seas así, adoro cada parte de ti.

-Pero… no soy como Ladybug y tú estás enamorado de ella.

-Bridgette… con o sin máscara eres todo lo que he deseado siempre. Te amo.- aquella confesión sorprende a Bridgette.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Te amo. Te amo. ¡Te amo! Y quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo, siempre, ¿aceptarás a este gato sin hogar?- unos sollozos escapan de la boca de Bridgette que no podía detener su llanto.

-Yo…yo también te amo. Te amo tanto…gato tonto- él sonríe y limpia sus lágrimas.

-Entonces soy tuyo, y tú ahora eres mía Bridgette, no importa qué.- cuando sus sollozos disminuyeron él acarició su rostro, una de sus manos fue hacia aquel apretado moño y quitó el broche con el que estaba amarrado y su cabello se soltó por completo, se veía tan hermosa, y toda suya, sus labios rozaron los de ella y su aliento golpeó su boca.- ¿Eres mía Bridgette?

-Soy tuya…- susurró completamente embelesada y Chat Noir sonrió y la besó con todo ese sentimiento que tenía guardado desde hace tiempo, un beso apasionado que terminó cuando tuvieron que respirar, al separarse apenas unos centímetros Bridgette tembló y se acurrucó en los brazos de Chat Noir dándose cuenta del frío que hacía.- Plagg Transformación fuera.- el kwami aparece y Félix se quita el saco del smoking para dárselo a Bridgette y abrazarla.

-¿Pero qué pensabas al traerla aquí? ¡Hace tanto frío que no siento mis bigotes!

-Ven conmigo.- Félix se llevó a Bridgette adentro del campanario, bajaron unas escaleras y entraron en un antiguo cuarto que ahora era un almacén, pero al menos el lugar no estaba tan frío. Bridgette tomó entre sus manos a Plagg y sonrió.

-Tu kwami es adorable.

-Y un dolor de cabeza.- buscó algo entre todas esas cosas y volteó a ver a Bridgette para darse cuenta que tenía un bolso de mano negro bajo su brazo. Cuando ella lo abrió Tikki se asomó y Plagg y ella se abrazaron.

-¡Plagg! Me alegro verte.

-¡Mi galletita!- aquella escena enterneció a Bridgette y Félix movió algunas cosas y dejó caer al suelo un viejo colchón que levantó algo de polvo. Tomó algunas telas y mantas y las acomodó, por una ventana entraba la luz de la luna, pero tuvo suerte de encontrar una linterna que le ayudó a iluminar el lugar a falta de interruptor.

-Esto servirá.- Bridgette se acercó y Félix le sonrió siendo correspondido por una dulce sonrisa. En poco tiempo ambos estaban acostados y tapados por las mantas. Félix no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de abrazar y acariciar la suave piel de su princesa.

-¿Y ahora qué harás Félix? Tu padre se enfadará mucho contigo…

-Lo más probable es que quiera mandarme a un internado fuera del país.

-¡¿Qué?! Eso no es justo tú no hiciste nada malo.

-Pediré ayuda a mi familia materna. Tengo un tío y unos abuelos que no veo desde que era un niño. Papá cortó todos los lazos con ellos y no los he vuelto a ver. Espero me ayuden.

-Yo te ayudaré. En lo que pueda quiero ayudarte.- él sonrió levemente y la abrazó pegándola a él.

-Tú eres lo único que necesito.- le tomó del mentón y ella le sonrió.

-Te amo Félix.- ambos se besaron como antes, con tanta pasión y entrega no guardando ningún sentimiento en sus corazones. Mientras dos kwamis miraban la escena entra varias telas resguardándose también del frío.

-Esto es lo más cursi que he visto en mi vida.- se quejó Plagg y Tikki se ríe.

-Ya deberías estar acostumbrado Plagg, todas las Ladybug y los Chat Noir están destinados a estar juntos.

-Pero estos se pasan. ¿Y si ahorita se ponen a hacer algo más que besos? ¡Renuncio!- Tikki se ríe acaricia la cabeza de Plagg.

-Si es así salimos. No te preocupes.- Plagg se sonroja ligeramente por aquella caricia y pronto escuchan un leve gemido de Bridgette.

-¡Se acabó! Vámonos.- tomó de la manita a Tikki y salieron de allí cubiertos por una pequeña carpeta por el frío.- Quédate junto a mí, si preguntan somos una carpeta voladora y di "Boo".

-Plagg eso es tonto.

-Pero muy eficaz.- Tikki se rió y se pegó más a Plagg que desvió la vista con aquel leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Hueles a queso.

-Y tú a tus horribles galletas.

-Pero te quiero igual.- el sonrojo en Plagg aumentó.

-Yo también.- susurró y Tikki sonrió feliz.

…..

 ** _10 años después…_**

Félix se encontraba sentado en una cafetería al aire libre, el joven vestía casual con unos jeans, unos mocasines y una camisa verde oscuro remangada hasta los codos, su cabello rubio estaba más corto pero no tanto dejando que parte cubriera su frente. Dio unos sorbos a su café mientras leía un libro y entonces alguien le abraza por detrás, sonríe reconociendo el dulce aroma de aquella mujer y toma su mano.

-Llegas tarde.

-Lo siento, es que tuve algo que hacer.- al voltear sonríe a Bridgette y la besa tiernamente en los labios, ella se había cortado el cabello que ahora rozaba sus hombros, y ese vestido blanco sin mangas con líneas azules verticales en la falda le hacían ver hermosa. Pronto ambos estaban caminando en el Trocadero y ella lo llevaba de la mano.

-¿Por qué me traes aquí?

-Tengo algo que decirte o mejor aún…- de su bolso saca un sobre blanco y él lo toma mirando a Bridgette con la ceja alzada, suspira y abre el sobre, al leer su contenido éste le mira con grandes ojos y luego mira una fotografía que había en el sobre.- Bridgette tú…

-Sip. Felicidades, pa-pá.- pronto Félix atrapa sus labios en un beso lleno de amor. Al separarse ambos sonríen pegando sus frentes y besándose otra vez.

-Te amo, te adoro más que a nada Bridgette.

-Yo también te amo Félix, mi chaton.- él sonríe y ambos comienzan a caminar tomados de las manos donde se podían ver las alianzas de matrimonio.

-Mi tío y mis abuelos estarán felices de saber la noticia. Ya quiero verles.- Bridgette se ríe y aprieta un poco más la mano de su esposo.

-También debo avisar a mis tíos, se pondrán muy felices.- pasaron por el parque donde escucharon algunos gritos de enojo de un par de chicas que veían a una pareja correr lejos de ellas con una gran sonrisa y tomados de la mano.

-¡ADRIEN VUELVE ACÁ!- gritó una rubia que les recordó a Claudia.

-¡SUELTA A ADRIEN, MARINETTE!- les gritó una castaña pero la pareja sonrió y se fueron lejos de ellas, pasaron a un lado de la feliz pareja y sintieron que se veían en un espejo en el futuro, tan similares, tan idénticos en varias cosas y anhelando ser como ellos. La pareja les sonrió y les pareció verse hace diez años, tan inocentes, con ese mismo deseo de estar siempre juntos, deseo que no ha cambiado ni cambiará a lo largo de los años.

-¡Corre Marinette!- le dijo Adrien divertido por la escena que dejaban atrás.

-¡Ya voy Adrien!- Félix y Bridgette se detuvieron y ella se rió al ver la escena.

-¿Los vistes?

-Sí, y el olor a queso era inconfundible.

-Estoy feliz. Siempre juntos, no importando qué.- entonces Félix lleva su mano a sus labios y besa su dorso.

-My lady, ¿eres mía?

-Soy tuya chaton, ¿y tú eres mío?

-Hasta el final de mis días…- ambos siguieron caminando fuera del parque, había sido difícil su camino pero al final estaban juntos, como siempre era con todas las Ladybug y los Chat Noir. Tikki y Plagg juntos no importando el tiempo ni la situación. Una unión que llevarían hasta la eternidad.

….

 **Y espero les haya gustado, gracias mil a todos lo que me dejaron review, en serio gracias y sí me estoy pensando un one-shot con Plagg y Tikki, pero no sé cuándo lo haré. Por favor, nada de tomatazos, solo pizzas o almohadas con la imagen de nuestro adorado tomatito Nathaniel X3 En fin, un abrazo, dejen review please XD Un gustazo y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA!**


End file.
